Remus' Love Life
by Dagny T
Summary: Remus' love life...enough said!MWPP era, andSR. warning: SLASH in later chapters. I warned you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm working on plan "Steal Harry Potter from JK Rowling who currently owns it". But it hasn't worked, yet.

.::S::.R::.

James sat down by the fireplace in the common room. He looked over at Remus who was sitting next to him on the dark red couch. The werewolf was playing with Sirius (who was sitting on the floor in front of him)'s hair. "Remus, why do you play with Sirius' hair?" James asked, although he was accustomed to this scene. "Because I like to have something to do with my hands," he said, twirling a lock between his fingers.

"Besides, I like it when he does it. It's relaxing," Sirius added. "Whatever," James said, narrowing his eyes. He had a feeling that Sirius liked being near Remus a little_ too much_.

Padfoot had stopped dating and had been looking at the same sex differently. Even if Sirius was gay, Remus sure wasn't. Remus was currently going out with a Ravenclaw named Gillian. _This is absurd! Sirius _isn'_t gay, _James told himself.

"I'm going up to bed," James said, getting up. "I am, too," Sirius said, standing up off the floor. "I going to stay down here and read for a bit," Remus said, picking up his book. Up in the dorm Sirius was sitting on James' bed. They had put a silencing charm around it, not really for privacy, but mostly to keep Peter's snoring out.

"I'm bored," Sirius complained. "Then why'd you come upstairs?" James asked. "'Cause I was hungry," Sirius said in a matter-of –fact tone. "Then you should have gone to the kitchens," James said, now grinning. "Oh," Sirius said and shrugged. "Sirius, are you gay?" James asked before thinking.

Sirius was taken aback. "I...Uh...well...how'd you know?" he asked. "You are gay! Well, you're just different. I'm just guessing but, do you like Remus as more than a friend?" James asked. Sirius nodded and looked down. "If you think I'm a freak, it's ok..."

"Padfoot! You know we're always gonna' be the Marauders," James slapped him on the back. "Thanks, but would you mind not telling anyone?" Sirius asked timidly. "'Course not," James said. With that, Sirius got into his own bed and both boys drifted into sleep.

**(Back in the common room)**

"Hey Remus," Lily said, sitting down by Remus on the couch, "What's up?" "How do you break up with someone, without them asking why?" Remus asked the redhead. "You're breaking up with Gillian? Why?" Lily asked, somewhat surprised. "Well, uh, you could say I like someone else," he stuttered.

"Just say that it's not working out. Say that you think she deserves better than you," Lily advised him. "Thanks, Lils," he said and went up to the boy's dorms. He quickly got ready for bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Boo!" Sirius shouted, jumping onto Remus' bed. "Get off, Sirius!" Remus grumbled. He did not like being woken up early, when he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "Come on! It's a Hogsmeade weekend!" the hyper boy jumped up and down on the bed

"Ok! Bugger off, I'll get dressed!" Remus reluctantly pulled off the covers. He got dressed and was pulled downstairs where James and Peter were waiting, by Sirius. When they stepped out of the portrait hole Remus was attacked by a blonde girl with glasses. "Hey Remie! Where are we going today?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Um, I need to talk to you about us, how about we go to The Three Broomsticks?" Remus asked, dreading having to break up with Gillian. "Ok," Gill said perplexedly. The couple walked away, leaving the other Marauders behind. They made it to the pub, Gillian gabbing away about the book she recently read to a very bored Remus.

They ordered two hot mugs Butterbeer and sat down at a booth near the back. After they had sipped in silence for a few moments, Remus broke the silence. "Um, Gill, I don't think it's going to work out between us," he said, avoiding her eyes. "What? Why?!" Gillian asked franticly.

"Well, I think you deserve better than me. I like you a lot, but you deserve someone who will love you," Remus said resignedly. "Oh, here's the money for my drink. I'll go now," she threw a few Knuts on the table and left, on the verge of tears. _I guess, that went as well as expected_, Remus thought.

As he was about to leave a red haired girl sat down in Gill's empty seat. "Hey, how'd the breakup go?" Lily asked. "Well, she walked away almost crying, but she didn't pull a Marsha," he replied. Lily laughed. Marsha was a girl Sirius had broken up with a year ago. She had kicked him where it hurts and sent him a dozen Howlers saying "How dare you!"

"So who's the lucky lady who has little Remus' heart now?" Lily asked, leaning down on the table. "Let's just say it's a person you know very well," he said slyly. "Remus, you suck at being sly. You just don't want to tell me," Lily said, looking hurt. "Trust me, you'll find out who it is soon enough," he said, once again looking smarmy, "Let's go find the gang."

"I saw James and Sirius in Quality Quidditch Supplies and I think that Peter went out with some Hufflepuff girl," Lily suggested. They set out to find Padfoot and Prongs, and predictably ended up surrounded by broomsticks and snitches. "Hey Remie, Lils," Sirius greeted them.

"Hey Evans, wouldn't I look hot flying around on this?" James asked, holding up the newest Nimbus model and ruffling his hair. "No James, you wouldn't. And before you ask, I will not go out with you. I prefer my boyfriends to come with brains," Lily replied sassily.

"I think she just insulted you, James!" Sirius said in mock shock. "You know you want me, Evans. Just give in," James said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Lily snorted and walked out of the shop. "Now you've gone and made her leave. When will you get it through your thick head that she'll never go out with you?" Remus said exasperatedly. "Never," James said earnestly.

Remus stayed in the store if for no other reason then to watch James and Sirius drool over broomsticks. A little before dinner they headed home, Remus empty handed, Peter with his new (and first) girlfriend, and the other two with a plethora of new quidditch supplies.

Dinner was normal enough, aside from the fact that chicken bones were raining down on the Slytherin table and Snape was doing the funky chicken on the Head Table (courtesy of Sirius and James). They all went up to the common room, laughing at Snape's inability to dance, even if he was charmed. Remus sat down and sighed. "What's up," Sirius said, sitting on the ground.

"It's been a long day. I broke up with Gill," he said while twirling onyx hair between his fingers. "Why?" James and Sirius said at the same time. Sirius pulled away to look at Remus. "I have my eye on someone else," he said, twiddling his fingers. "Who?" James, Sirius, _and_ Peter asked once again in unison. "Just someone, ok," Remus said.

"Ok, but you know we'll find out, Moony," Sirius said, once again letting Remus play with his hair. "Ok," Remus said calm as ever.

.::S::.R::.

A/N: Did you like it? Please review! Just a little insight on the next chapter:

Lily plays a big part

Remus gets a girlfriend

The Marauders get into a fight

And more!!


	2. Rumus' new girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen before. I also don't own the poem.

.::S:::R::.

"Moony, where ya' goin'? I thought we were gonna' go to Honeydukes," Sirius asked Remus as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, Remus was walking into the Three Broomsticks. "I'm meeting someone," he replied shortly and disappeared into the pub. He walked to the back and sat down in front of a red headed girl who looked at him curiously.

"Remus, what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?" Lily asked him perplexedly. "Well, um, you see...." the sandy haired boy trailed off as he tried to find the right words. "Um, Remus, are you ok?" she asked him impatiently. "Would you go out with me?" he asked quickly, all the words getting rushed together. Lily looked at him surprised and didn't say anything.

"Forget I asked," he said after he saw her face. He made to get up, but was pulled back down. "I'd love to go out with you," Lily said with a warm smile. "That's great!" Remus said and punched his fist in the air. "You're starting to act more and more like Sirius and James," she said and shook her head. He laughed and they walked out of the pub.

"So, where to, first?" Lily asked Remus. "Er, I don't know," he replied. "How about Flourish and Blotts? I need a new quill and ink," she suggested. The new-found couple browsed through the dusty, yet cozy book shop for a nearly a half hour. They then went to a few miscellaneous shops, but Remus purposefully stayed away from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Remus was trying to avoid James; he knew that he would be livid if he knew that Remus was going out with Lily. At the end of their "date" they stopped for ice cream. Remus, a chocolate lover to his soul, got a chocolate chip cone, and Lily got strawberry. "So I'm really the reason you broke up with Gillian?" Lily asked and licked her strawberry ice-cream cone.

"I suppose..." Remus answered. Lily nodded. "Hey, Moony, Evans, wait up!" a voice called, causing the couple to turn around. The other three Marauders were jogging to catch up with them. "Um, hey James," Remus said nervously. "What's up? Have you asked that special someone out yet?" Sirius asked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Um, yes," he said slowly as they resumed walking to the castle.

"Who is it?" James asked eagerly. "It's me," Lily said with a mischievous smile. "Evans, I asked who Moony's girlfriend was," James said to her. "And I said that I was his girlfriend," she repeated exasperatedly. "What!?" James and Sirius exploded at the same time. "Um, Lily and I are going out," Remus said and winced at James' harsh expression and Sirius' hurt one.

_Wait, hurt? Why is Sirius hurt? _He shook the question out of his mind. "You – she – girlfriend," James stuttered and pointed from Remus to Lily and back again. The rest of the walk was a tense silence. The Marauders went up to their dorm while Lily went to hers.

"What the hell are you doing, Moony?" James asked sharply after he had shut the door. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, though he knew perfectly well. "You know damn well what I mean! You know how I feel about Lily!" James shouted. "Well she apparently has no interest in you, seeing as she's going out with _me_! Face it Prongs, she'll never go out with you. Never," Remus said coldly.

James glared at him and stormed out of the room, Sirius hot on his tail. "Well Peter, you're not going to abandon me, are you?" Remus asked Peter. "No, I don't think you've done anything wrong," the plump boy said and shrugged. "Thank you," Remus said. After a while the boys went down to dinner, the other two having never returned.

Remus sat down beside Lily, and Peter sat beside him. When James and Sirius walked in, they made it a point to sit on the other end of the table. "Was there a Marauder fight?" Lily asked, noticing the group split in half. "James is just being a bit of a prat, nothing important," Remus told her. He looked over at the two black haired boys, James looked bitter and Sirius looked glum.

_What did I ever do to Sirius to make _him _mad? _he thought. He supposed that Sirius was following James' example. "Remus, could you help me study for the charms test tomorrow?" Lily asked him as they got up to go back to the common room. "Sure," he said. They went through the portrait hole and sat down on the couch. Lily pulled out a charms text, and Remus began to quiz her on vocabulary.

The study session ended with Lily sprawled on the couch, her head in Remus' lap, and him playing with her hair. James and Sirius treated the scene with indifference when they walked past. "Good night," Remus said when Lily announced that she needed to get to bed. She smiled warmly and the two departed to their separate dorms.

The next morning Remus woke up before anyone else in the dorm, as usual on week days. That morning at breakfast (James and Sirius were still ignoring him and sitting at the other end of the table) Remus received a letter from an unknown owl. He tore it open and his eyes grew wide at the text.

"What is it?" Lily asked him. "A poem," he said and handed the letter to her. It read:

_I'll stop loving you when_

_Diamonds never sparkle_

_And flowers cease to grow_

_When thunder doesn't echo_

_And rivers do not flow_

_When hearts no longer wonder_

_And hands are never held_

_When smiles are only memories_

_And hope is never felt_

_When trees no longer blossom_

_And the stars refuse to shine_

_When autumn has no falling leaves_

_And winter no longer dies_

_When time has no more tomorrows_

_And rainbows have no hue_

_When God alone commands me_

_Then I'll stop loving you_

_I still love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Wow, whoever wrote this is a wonderful writer; this is beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "I wonder who wrote it....." Remus said and pocketed the parchment. "Well, I don't recognize the handwriting........ It looks kind of like a guy wrote it, it's a bit messy," Lily said. "I don't recognize it either; the person could have disguised their writing," Remus said.

The day went by as normally as it could have possibly been, aside from the fact that James and Sirius were still giving Remus the cold shoulder. The day ended once more with Lily in the position Sirius used to assume (her head in Remus' lap).

.::S::R::. Sirius POV

I eye Lily and Remus. That used to be me. Ah, well, it's not like Remus ever liked me in _that _way. I walk up to the dorm with James. "Shouldn't you cut Remus some slack?" I ask Prongs. "I guess I should..... But because of him I don't have a chance with Lily! You know how much I like her......" James says dejectedly. "Well it's not his fault that he has feelings for her too," I say sagely.

"If anyone should be sad it's you," James says with a wry look. I look at him skeptically and say, "I respect his decision..... I s'pose. Ok, look, he's not even gay or bi. You have a better chance with Lily...."

"What's that supposed mean? And how do you know he's not bi?" he responds. By now we've made it to our dorm and we're lying on our different beds. "Just drop it," I say dejectedly.

.::S:::R::.

A/N: Did you like it? Review.


End file.
